onepiece_fairytailfandomcom-20200214-history
Bartholomew Kuma
Bartholomew Kuma is one of the Seven Warlords of the Sea, formerly a Revolutionary with a bounty of 296,000,000 Berries. He was once feared as an extremely vicious pirate, earning himself the title, "Tyrant". He is a type of cyborg called "Pacifista" developed by Dr. Vegapunk. Once Vegapunk finished his modifications on Kuma, the Shichibukai was converted into the first complete Pacifista cyborg, with the serial PX-0, and figuratively died in the process. Profile and Stats Name: Bartholomew Kuma Alias: Tyrant, PX-0 Age: 47 Classification: Human, Cyborg, Human Weapon, Seven Warlords of the Sea, Paramecia Devil Fruit User Affiliation: Seven Warlords of the Sea; Revolutionary Army (former) Gender: Male Height: 689 cm (22'6") Weight: Eye Color: Hair Color: Black Status: Alive Powers and Abilities: Paw-Paw Fruit; Pacifista Class: Attack Potency: Small City level Speed: High Hypersonic, higher when using his ability to Repel himself Lifting Strength: Class G Striking Strength: Class PJ Durability: Small City level, likely City level Stamina: Superhuman+ Range: Several Hundred Meters, possibly a Kilometer or more Intelligence: At least Genius First Appearance: Voice Actor: Appearance Kuma is an enormous man, (22'6" tall). He is the tallest remaining Shichibukai (being one inch shorter than former member Gecko Moria) and is usually seen carrying a Bible. His overall appearance resembles that of a bear, though there are a few key differences. His eyes are strangely covered by either a pair of glasses or clear-mirrored lenses. While initially he will give the impression of wearing glasses, it seems that, based on the Pacifistas that were destroyed, those are actually his own eyes. His grey hat features a pair of rounded ears, and, along with the dark blue fabric of his pants, is covered in brown spots. His jacket contains a large black design reminiscent of a target cross-hair or a coda sign. There are also several white paw prints lining the bottom hem of his coat. He also has a long protruding chin. He bears the tattoo "PX-0" on the left side of the base of his throat, after the final touches were done on him becoming a complete cyborg before the Battle of Marineford. Personality Despite his imposing figure and his past reputation, Bartholomew Kuma is a very calm and quiet person. In addition to his demeanor, he can also be seen as somewhat of a benevolent character, especially compared to the other Seven Warlords of the Sea. This assumption can be reached through some of his actions, specifically when he spared the lives of the Straw Hats on two separate occasions. When talking, Kuma customarily uses the word target in his sentences. He also tends to ask a person where they would like to go on a trip before he sends them away with his Devil Fruit ability, often honoring the recipient's request, but will occasionally send them to a place of his own choosing regardless of whether or not he received a reply. Although he obeys the commands of the World Government, Kuma disagrees with what his superiors deem "good" and "evil" in the world. Instead, Kuma strives to uphold his own ideals (described as Moral Justice) whenever possible. He even goes so far as to speculate that Blackbeard's acceptance into the Seven Warlords of the Sea ranks had been a very poor decision by the government, despite the fact that it filled the position left by Crocodile's defeat. However, Kuma's loyalty does not extend to the Marines. This can be seen when he declines to answer a direct question from Admiral Kizaru during the Sabaody Archipelago Arc. Due to his refusal to assist the Marines without a direct order, Kuma did not hesitate to lie when it came to his victory over the Straw Hats at Sabaody Archipelago. There are still several mysteries behind Kuma's character. The details behind his transformation into a "Pacifista" and what exactly it entails are still unknown. He also whispered a message to Silvers Rayleigh during the battle at the Sabaody Archipelago, which the old pirate believes puts the other man at risk. It was revealed much later. Kuma was shown to be a brilliant agent of deception, managing to successfully manipulate the World Government from discovering his true affiliation towards the Revolutionary Army for several years, managing to be appointed to the position of Warlord (though it does appear that they did eventually become suspicious enough of Kuma to compromise his identity as a double-agent and force him to accept a permanent lobotomy). Despite being perceived as the most dutiful of the Shichibukai, Kuma still held enough of his convictions to adamantly refuse to directly address Marines as high-ranked as Admiral Kizaru. He was generally calm and composed in any situation, and is subtle in his attaining of goals (such as not revealing to the Straw Hat Pirates the exact reasons for testing their power twice and then separating them across the world for future preparation). He also demonstrated great loyalty and honor to his cause in defending the "Thousand Sunny" from a continuous stream of assault over the course of two years, not moving to even recover from his injuries. His combat abilities are also demonstrated with expert use, Kuma using it for offense, defense and travel and often in quick succession of the previous action. However, at present, the modifications have been completed. In the finalization of the Pacifista project, Kuma (as the original model and the only one to have self-awareness) eventually lost his free will, personality and memory to the modifications, in order to ensure his reliability and continuing services towards the World Government. In this stage, Kuma shares the same mindless intelligence of a "living weapon" with his fellow Pacifista models, only recognizing individuals as either enemies or allies to the World Government. Donquixote Doflamingo refers to the original personality as being "dead", though it was later revealed that Kuma and Dr. Vegapunk (the man responsible for his cybernetic implants) made a secret deal to allow for Kuma to have a temporary relapse by rendering his final "free thought" as defending the "Thousand Sunny". After the timeskip, Sentomaru said that Kuma has been acting strange ever since he lost his free will. It turns out that prior to the modifications that completely converted him, he and Doctor Vegapunk made a deal to have his final form protect the Thousand Sunny until one of the Straw Hat Pirates arrived. History Plot Powers and Abilities Paw-Paw Fruit: A Paramecia class Devil Fruit, this fruit allows the user to push anything they touch, and is physically represented as paw pads on the user's palm that seem to be permanently engraved into the user, as Kuma is always seen wearing gloves when his powers are not in use. The first and foremost strength of the fruit, as demonstrated by Kuma, is that the user is able to push practically anything they touch and send it flying at extremely high speeds. This includes both tangible materials such as people and objects, and intangible materials such as air, the ghosts generated by the Paw-Paw Fruit user and the sensation of physical pain. This power offers the user an incredible advantage in battle, allowing them to deflect any physical attacks. They are also able to harness their abilities to perform offensive maneuvers, such as repelling the very air around them at the speed of light (Supposedly, Probably Hyperbole). One misconception about the powers of the Paw-Paw Fruit is that it gives its user the ability to transport at will. This is incorrect, however. Rather than teleport, Kuma uses the awesome speed of his Devil Fruit power to propel himself across certain distances. *'Pad Cannon': Kuma uses his Devil Fruit to push the air in front of his hands to send paw - shaped air bullets at enemies, that travel straight through them but still do damage. These attacks are said to move at the speed of light, but again that is often considered a hyperbole. *'Thrust Pad Cannon': Kuma first plants both feet firmly on the ground by means of a sumo-style foot stomp. Then, throwing his palms forward multiple times, Kuma fires a vast number of "pressure shots" at the enemy. The way he pushes his palms forward and the stance he takes while performing this technique resemble those used commonly in sumo wrestling. *'Ursa Shock' (The Great Bear): Kuma gathers air with his palms and compresses it into a giant bubble which resembles a paw-print. Once the bubble is compact enough to fit within his hands, he releases the compressed air and sends it toward his opponent. The air quickly decompresses, causing a massive explosion in the form of a bear paw. Pacifista Modifications: Kuma is now a cyborg modified by Vegapunk. He is however, very different from other cyborgs, and displays strength and agility that are on a different scale. *'Mouth Laser': Kuma fires a laser out of his mouth (using cyborg technology based on Kizaru's Devil Fruit), which is powerful enough to melt even steel. Geographical Knowledge: Through his actions he appears to have a great knowledge in geography, as with his powers he knows exactly where he is sending someone seemingly no matter where in the world he is. His knowledge degree is wide enough to perfectly locate even a moving sky island, although his cyborg modifications may have enhanced this ability. This is also shown when he asks people where they would like to go before he "pushes" them. Weaknesses *Kuma literally cannot swim and becomes immobilized if more than half of his body is covered in water. *He needs to use his hands to deflect attacks. Equipment Bible: Relationships Friends/Allies * Neutral * Rivals * Enemies * Other Media OVA * Movies * Video Games * Battles * Trivia * Quotes * References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Humans Category:Cyborgs Category:Seven Warlords of the Sea Category:Revolutionaries Category:Antagonists